Old Friends New Ties
by TwilightFireWolf
Summary: Its Sakura's final year in high school and she has to spend it at a new high school. What will happen when she meets a friend from her past?
1. Chapter 1

WHATS UP FANFICTION?!?!?! It's me TwilightFireWolf here with a new story! Some of the events in the story happened to me once so you get to see the cool, the annoying, and the just plain weird parts of my life!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Its Characters. But I do own the plot! If there is one…

Any ways TO THE STORY!!!!

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be--

"Damn alarm clock…" A pink headed teen said hitting the Off button on the alarm clock.

"SAKURA HARUNO YOU BETTER HAVE NOT BROKEN THAT ALARM CLOCK!!!" Someone from the other side of the house yelled.

"NO, I didn't break it _mother_!" Sakura yelled getting up from her bed. She looked at the alarm clock, it only had a small dent. The red numbers read 6:00 am.

"_God, it's still early, but might as well get ready." _She thought. Brushing her teeth, combing her waist length pink ,yes pink hair, her once two bangs now formed one side bang that covered her right eye. She knew it would be a long day so she put her hair in a low-pony tail. She looked in her closet to search for what she would wear for her first day at a new high school, and Senior year. She decided on a loose grey polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and her black/white converse. She also had a black sweater, with two white strips that start from the shoulder to the end of each of the sleeves. Even though it was the middle of September she knew that the classes would be extremely cold (A/N: Just like my school!). She grabbed her grey camo backpack, her skateboard, her black Razor phone, and her blood red iPod, and left the room. (A/N: If you can't picture her I have a link to the drawing in my profile)

She could tell it was raining, not because of the rain drops hitting the roof, she had on her headphones with the music on, but because she could smell the faint sent of wet grass, she couldn't stand that smell. Once she reached the front part of the house ,where the living room and the kitchen met, she could smell breakfast. But it wasn't for her, it was for her _mother _and step-father.

"Sakura get to school or you'll be late." A man with red hair and neon blue eyes, sitting at the table.

"Hn." Was all Sakura said/grunted before she left the house. Sakura grabbed the spear keys under the 'WELCOME' mat, knowing that her 'parents' would leave to go to their jobs later that morning.

With the rain poring down on her she quickly got on her skateboard and started riding her way to Konoha High School. The most expensive school in the state of Leaf. With her grandmother being the principle of the school, she got her in.

With the rain poring even harder Sakura decided to put her iPod away.

"_Why dose the school have to be 4 miles away?!" _Sakura thought to herself waiting at an intersection.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Someone yelled.

She turned to see a yellow 2009 Camaro with two black racing stripes,(A/N: It looks like Bumble Bee from Transformers 2) waiting for the light to turn green.

"Naruto-kun!?" Sakura yelled trying to see if it was Naruto, the voice was defiantly Naruto's.

"Ya it is Sakura-chan! Get in the car I'll give you a ride to school!" Naruto yelled opening the passenger side door.

How could she refuse? So she grabbed her skateboard and got inside the car.

"Sakura why are you riding your skateboard to school in the middle of a freaking storm!?!" Naruto asked/yelled at Sakura.

"Like I had a choice Naruto." Sakura coolly said.

"Aunt Yumi and what's his name didn't offer to give you a ride to school?" Naruto asked looking at the light waiting for it to turn green.(A/N: When Naruto got there Sakura had already been waiting for 5 mins!)

"No, and when they don't offer that means you walk." Sakura said putting her head phones back on.

"Wait what are you doing here? Isn't your school in Suna??" he asked driving away from the intersection.

"No, I transferred to Konoha High." Sakura simply said.

"NO WAY SAKURA-CHAN!?" Naruto said ,well I should say, yelled hugging Sakura and in the process letting go of the wheel.

"NARUTO DON'T LET GO OF THE DAMN WHEEL!!!" Sakura yelled in fear getting into an accident.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan!! I'm just so happy that my little cousin is going to school with me!!" Naruto said grinning like an idiot.

"Whoa whoa, okay now your going crazy!! I'm like 7 months older then you!!" Sakura said coldly.

"Ha ha ha ha !!!! You know I'm just kidding Sakura-chan!!" Naruto laughed driving into the parking lot.

"_Damn, this school is huge!!!!" _Sakura thought in amazement.

Even though you could only see the out line of the school due to the rain, the shear size of it could intimidate anyone.

"Sakura if you don't want to get even more wet then you already are I suggest that we run to the main entrance of the school!!!!" Naruto said running out of the car.(A/N: DON'T THINK WRONG PPL!!!)

*~Sakura's POV~*

I decided to leave my skateboard in the car. Knowing Naruto he will want to give me a ride home. It didn't look like the rain was going to led up anytime soon.

"Naruto-kun I wouldn't run if I were you!!!" I yelled at Naruto hoping that he could hear me.

Then I hear a faint "Why!?" Then a loud _THUMP!_

"_Dumb ass…"_ I thought.

Through the heavy rain I could see a blob of orange and navy blue on the ground. I walked up to him and just shook my head in disappointment.

"That's why."

"Aw shut up and help me up!!" Naruto said trying to get up.

"What did you slip on anyways??" I asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground to see a mirror like thing on ground. When he tried to pick it up he instantly dropt it.

"It's ice."

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! BUT IT'S THE MIDDLE OF SEPTEMBER AND ITS KONOHA IT DOESN'T GET THAT COLD HERE!!!!!"

"Ya, I know it may be a freak cold front!!!"

"Come on let's get inside before hail starts to fall." I said that just joking around, then there was a light thump.

"_Damn I jinxed it!!"_

"RUN!!" I yelled running inside.

Me and Naruto ran to the front entrance of the school just before it started to hail on us even harder then it was. We ran through the front doors of the school just missing the huge pieces of hail.

"Hn, dobe you should have seen the weather on the news yesterday night they said that there was a chance of hail…" A dude with a duck's ass shaped hair style, coal black eyes, and dark blue hair.

"Shut up teme, you know I don't watch the news!!!!" Naruto yelled at the dude.

"_Why does he seem so familiar…" _I thought while the two boys were arguing.

"Hn, who's the girl?" The other boy said finally realizing I was here.

"Oh, ya Sasuke-Teme this is Sakura-chan, my cousin from Suna." Naruto said introducing us.

"THAT'S SASUKE!?!?!? UCHIHA!?!?!?!" I yelled not realizing it was him.

"Aa, so it pinky. Wait aren't you suppose to be in Suna?"

"Yes, but I transferred here to Konoha High. And your still with that stupid nickname Uchiha?!?!" I yelled at him.

"Hn, you still calling me by my last name?"

"Tch, yes I am."

"Then yes I still with the nickname.." Uchiha said smirking.

"AHHHHH!!! Dude you know my name why not call me by it!?!? You know what never mind your to thick headed, I got to go get something in the Principles Office." I said storming off in a random direction.

"Pinky the Principles Office is in the Other direction." Uchiha said pointing in a different direction.

"Tch, I knew that!!!" I said going in the right direction.

*~With Sasuke and Naruto~*

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!! Sakura's changed!!!" Naruto said laughing his ass off.

"Ya she has, what happened to her?"

"Well for starters she lost a lot of weight when she joined Tennis, well besides that nothing much has changed." Naruto explained.

"_Hn, the dobe isn't telling me all the truth. She seems colder and distant." _Sasuke thought while remembering the days from when they were younger.

Well I is going to end it there!!!!

TTFN

Ta Ta For Now


	2. Flood

Hey WHATS UP?!?!?! Lol well I hope everyone had an AWESOME New Years! I know I did! :P Well any ways here is the second chapter to "Old Friends New Ties"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Or the songs or bands in this story.

*~With Sasuke in his first period~*

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" a high pitched voice yelled.

_Sigh _"What do you want Karin?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh nothing Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to know how your summer was!" Karin asked trying to be sweet. (A/N: EWWW nasty!!)

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Still no reply.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke opened his eyes in an annoyed manner.

And to Sasuke's relief his teacher stepped in the room.

"Good morning kids, I'm Kakashi, I'm sorry I'm late I had to go find the new student." A man in his early 30's, with silver spiky hair, and a mask over his face and over his right eye. (A/N: I forgot if it was over his left or right eye. If you remember please tell me so I can fix it.)

"LIAR!!!!!!" Almost the whole class yelled.

"Hey this time I'm telling the truth, come in Miss so you can show them I'm not lying." Kakashi said looking at the door.

Then a girl with pink hair walked into the class room. And cue the whispers.

"pink hair really who is she trying to impress?"

"she looks like a whore to me"

"I think she looks pretty hot."

"SILENCE!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone became quite.

"Now miss can you introduce your self to the class, your dislikes, likes, favorite music, favorite bands, that kind of stuff." Kakashi said reading his famous orange book.

"Fine, My name is Sakura Haruno, I dislike people who think they are better then others, I like to draw, write, play guitar, my favorite kind of music is mainly rock, alternative, and country. My favorite bands are Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, Paramore, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, and Rascal Flatts. Oh and before anyone asks yes this is my real hair color."

"Okay any questions for Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked still reading his book.

A few hands went up.

"Um, I guess the dude with the light brown hair." Sakura said.

"Ya what's your favorite sport or sports?" Said guy asked.

"Um, I guess football, baseball, and tennis." Sakura replied.

"Tennis wait a second are you related to Sasori Haruno!?" A random guy yelled/asked.

"Yea he's my older brother…." Sakura said quietly.

"Okay that's enough questions for Miss Haruno, you can go sit in an empty seat." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked around for a bit trying to look for an empty seat, and guess what? The only seat left in the whole class was next to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Damn..' _Sakura cursed silently.

Sakura took the seat next to Sasuke not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh ya since its your first day you guys can talk amongst yourselves." Kakashi said walking out of the classroom.

"_I guess I'll hear my music."_ Sakura thought while taking out her iPod.

"Hey bitch!!!" someone yelled.

Sakura was to busy finding her favorite songs to even care what was happening.

"Hey bitch I'm talking to you!!!!" The same person said hitting Sakura's desk.

Sakura looked up to find about 80% of the class's girls in front of her desk.

"What?" Sakura simply said.

"You have no right to sit next to 'my' Sasuke-kun!!!" a red head said getting really close to Sakura. (A/N: I think you can guess who that is.)

"Um for starters get away from me, and I don't see your name on Uchiha's forehead. So he CAN'T be yours." Sakura said standing up over shadowing Karin. (A/N: Just so you can know in my story Sakura is about 5'5, and Karin is about 5'2.)

"What!?!?! You can't call Sasuke-kun by his last name!!! You show him some respect bitch!!!" Karin said/shrieked while pulling her arm back to slap Sakura.

"_Tch she's making a stupid mistake…" _Sakura thought to herself.

Before Karin could even get close to Sakura an hand stopped her.

"Huh, who did that!?!?!" Karin asked turning to see who did that.

"Hn, don't touch Pinky." Sasuke said holding Karin's arm back.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Karin said childishly.

"Leave, now." Sasuke said with his eyes turning a red color.

Karin left angry.

"Tch, Uchiha you could have left her to me I can defend my-self." Sakura said sitting back down into her seat.

"Hn, sure Pinky." Sasuke said also sitting back down in his seat.

"Hey." Someone said.

Sakura looked up to find the same guy who asked her what her favorite sport was.

"Hey.." Sakura replied.

"My name is Marco Hitsugaya(A/N: This is an OC and its based off of my friend who is my tennis team's captain, and I couldn't make up a last name hahaha.),I'm the captain of the tennis team here at Konoha High. Um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join the team. We are low on seniors on the team." Marco explained.

"I'll think about it." Sakura simply said.

"Cool, and if you want to know when we start practice here's my number so you can call and ask." Marco said giving Sakura his number in a piece of paper.

"Um, thanks dude." Sakura said in a weird tone putting away Marco's number.

"Sakura-chan?" A shy voice asked.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yea, Sakura I haven't seen you since Suna Elementary!! How you been? How's Sasori and your mom?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Hahaha, ya its been a long time Hinata, I'm doing good, and Sasori is in the Marines, he's currently stationed in Afghanistan, right now.(A/N: Before you ppl start asking, yes my brother is in the military. Just wanted you guys to know that.) and my mom eh nothing changed about her." Sakura explained to Hinata. Unknowingly to the duo, a raven haired male was listening into the conversation.

"Pinky's brother is in the military? Hn, I knew the dobe was leaving something out." Said person thought surprised.

"Oh and how are your drawings coming along?" Hinata asked sitting in the desk in front of Sakura.

"Eh, they are okay. I haven't drawn anything serious in a while." Sakura said.

"Oh, um, what's your schedule?"

Sakura gave Hinata her schedule.

1st period: English- Kakashi Hatake

2nd period: Math- Iruka

3rd period: Science- Orochimaru

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Art-Deidara

6th period: Music- Tobi

7th period History: Kurenai Yuuhi

8th Free period

"Wow Sakura-chan looks like w-" Hinata was cut off by the sound of lighting, a flash and the power shutting off.

Screams could be heard from down the hall even in the class.

Some how the speakers came life with the voice of the principle, Tsunade.

"Attention, staff and students of Konoha High due to the storm all classes have been cancelled, but also with flooding everyone must stay in the school until further notice. No one is allowed in the hallways. Thank you." the speakers shut off.

'_Damn it…' _Sakura cursed silently.

Kakashi walk back into the class room with what looked like pillows and blankets.

_Sigh _"Looks like were going to stay here a while." Kakashi said passing out the pillows and blankets.

'_Damn it what im a going to do.' _Sakura thought.

"Hey um, Kakashi do you have a phonebook?" Sakura asked getting up from her seat.

"Ya is in the bottom left drawer, you can get it. Okay class we're going to move all the desks to the side of the room to make room for you all to make a sleeping area." Kakashi said still giving out all the pillows and blankets.(A/N: You could still see it was cloudy out side but it wasn't dark to the point where you couldn't see. Oh ya and its only about 8 in the morning.)

"Thanks." Sakura said walking to the desk. Once Sakura found the phonebook she quickly searched for the number she needed.

'_Tch where is it?… Aa found it.'_ Sakura mentally said dialing the number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hello welcome to MacDonald's this is John how can I help you?_

"Hey John It's Sakura put Ray on."

_Sakura what's up why are you calling so early? _

"It's none of your concern just put Ray on."

_Okay. Hey Ray it's Sakura!!!_

_Sakura?_

"Ya its Sakura um I'm not going to be able to go to work today." Sakura said quietly so no one could hear her.

_WHAT!?!?! That's the third time this month, I've had enough of your absence!! I'm sorry Sakura, but your fired!!!_

"Tch, fine." Sakura said to the dial tone.

"Hey Sakura I got you a pillow and a blanket." Hinata said giving the items to Sakura.

"Thanks, Hinata." Sakura said putting away the phonebook.

Sakura looked around it looked like everyone got a pillow and a blanket, the desks were moved to the side in a neat manner, which left the center of the class empty. Sakura kept on looking around, and she saw that only one person didn't get a pillow and blanket. It was this skinny looking boy with brown messy hair and dark blue eyes. The other kids must have stole the items from him. He was sitting in the corner, just watching what everyone did. Sakura walked up to the guy, he flinched thinking she was going to hit him. Then he felt something soft hit his lap, it was a pillow and blanket.

"Here you have them." Sakura said crouching down to his level.

"Um, thank you. But wont yo-" He was saying but was cut of but Sakura.

"Na, I don't need them." Sakura said getting her stuff from the pile of backpacks.

"My name is Max, Max Urahara." Max said smiling at Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura 'smiled' back.

"Hey why did you give him your stuff?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Eh, I don't need them. I can use my back pack as a pillow and I'll use my sweater as a blanket." Sakura said sitting against one of the walls of the class room while getting out her sketch book.

"Oh." Hinata said not knowing Sakura was still that kind of person.

OKAY I'll end it there

TTFN

TA TA FOR NOW!

~TwilightFireWolf


	3. Songs you Like

**What's up fan fiction!?!?! Haha! Well im going to update kinda quick this time due to the fact that my school is going to start in a few days so ya!**

**And I would like to thank Twisted Musalih for being the first person to review in this story hahaha! THANK YOU!!!! *gives Twisted Musalih a cookie* :3**

**Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, nor do I own the song/s or bands in this story. But I do own Marco and Max.**

**Hours passed with no silver lining in the clouds outside. The rain pored even harder then it was in the morning. People were talking, texting, calling people from the out side to hear what was happening. And some were just watching The Weather Channel to see what was in store for them. Sakura was just looking out the window watching the wind play with the tree branches, the rain hit the window in large drops, and every now and then see lighting flash in the distance. She loved the rain, but she hated the smell of it, but none the less she loved the rain. Sakura took out her cell phone to see what time it was the small numbers on the corner read 12:16. As if on cue stomachs growled, then Kakashi came into the room with a box of sack lunches.**

"**Okay kids time for lunch. Everyone line up so you can get your lunch." Kakashi said opening the box.**

**Kids lined up with a look on there face as if they were starving. They would never last in the real world. Sakura was still at the window, looking out at the wind.**

"**Hn, Pinky go get your lunch before they run out." Sasuke said taking out the sandwich from the brown paper bag.**

"**Tch, I'll wait until gets one and if I don't get one, well I don't get one." Sakura said still staring outside.**

"**Sure."**

**Sakura looked back to see if everyone had gotten there lunch once they did she went to the box to get the last sack lunch that was in the box.**

**Sakura took out the ham and cheese sandwich, a cookie, and a chocolate milk, and started to eat/drink it.**

**Once Sakura was done with her lunch she through away the remains, and started to draw what she saw in the class room while hearing her favorite song, "When It Rains" By: Paramore.**

**As she hummed along to the song a raven haired teen was looking at what the pinket was drawing.**

**It was Max sitting in the corner sleeping. **

"**What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura said still not taking here eye from her drawing.**

"**I just wanted to see what you were drawing Pinky." Sasuke replied.**

"**Why? If you were never into my drawings before." Sakura said not even looking at Sasuke.**

**Flashback:**

**8 year old Sakura had come to, Konoha, visit her only cousin Naruto for the summer.**

"**Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san! How are you!?" Sakura asked running to Naruto and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan! What's that in your hand?" Naruto asked pointing to the papers in her hand.**

"**It's-pant-for you and- Sasuke-san!" Sakura said panting and giving the papers to the duo.**

**The paper she gave to Naruto had a drawing of Naruto chibi style playing with a chibi fox.**

"**Awww Sakura-chan I love it!!!!" Naruto said giving Sakura a big bear hug.**

**The other drawing which she gave to Sasuke had Sasuke also chibi style playing with a chibi wolf.**

"**So Sasuke-kun? Do you like it?" Sakura asked not noticing that Sasuke had already left. And on the ground was the said drawing.**

**Sakura picked up the drawing sadly.**

"**Aw Sasuke's just being a teme! Don't let it get to you." Naruto said hugging Sakura.**

"**Ya, I won't get to me." Sakura said hugging Naruto back.**

**End Flashback:**

"You still remember that Pinky?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Ya I still remember…" Sakura said putting the finishing touches on her drawing.

Once Sasuke got a better look at it, he was amazed at how her art has changed. From being a chibi style, it be came a life like style. At first glance it looked like if it was just Max but a closer look would reveal a Max sleeping under a Cherry Blossom tree with rays of sun light hitting him.

"Wow Sakura-chan that's an amazing drawing!" Hinata said looking at the drawing.

"Um, thanks Hinata-chan." Sakura said sheeply.

"I thought you said you haven't drawing anything serious in a while."

"I Haven't I guess I was just in a mood to draw…"

Another flash of lightning filled the class room. Almost all the girls screamed, and some of the guys yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Sakura was laughing like no tomorrow!

"You okay Sakura?…" Hinata kinda scared.

"Ya im okay. It was just funny!" Sakura said trying to stop laughing.

"Okay I guess." Hinata said sitting down next to Sakura.

The sky was getting darker with every passing minute, it felt weird to be in the school during a storm. Sakura checked her phone's clock and it read 7:43 PM.

"Well im bored who wants to play a game?" A woman about in her early 30's like Kakashi, with black hair and red eyes.

A lot of hands went up.

"Okay, were going to show off your singing voice!" Groans filled the room. "As I was saying, we're going to show off your singing voice. Okay the kids will vote on who should sing first." The woman said.

"I nominate Marco Hitsugaya!" A boy said rising up his hand..

"Okay, Marco can you come up and sing for us?" The woman said.

"Yes, Kurenai." Marco said getting up in front of the class.

Marco put his iTouch into the iHome Kakashi had on his desk. Thankfully it ran on batteries. He put it to his favorite song.

Piano started the song, then the guitar, The drums could be herd, and right after that Marco started to sing.

**In this farewell,**

**There's no blood,**

**There's no alibi.**

'**Cause I've drawn regret,**

**From the truth,**

**Of a thousand lies.**

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away…**

**What I've done,**

**I'll face myself.**

**To cross out what I've become.**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

**Put to rest**

**What you thought of me.**

**While I clean the slate, **

**With the hands,**

**Of uncertainty.**

**So let mercy come,**

**And wash away…**

**What I've done**

**I'll face myself**

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

**For what I've done**

**I start again**

**And what ever pain may come**

**Today this ends**

**And forgiving what I've done.**

**I'll face myself,**

**To cross out what I've become**

**Erase myself,**

**And let go of what I've done.**

**What I've Done.**

**Forgiving what I've done.**

**(Na na na na na na na)**

And the music faded.

The whole class, well almost all the class, cheered.

People came up sang, some were good and some were not. Even Max went up and sang. He sang a song from "Fall Out Boys"

"Okay next will be Karin."

People started to cover there ears.

Karin put in her hot pink iTouch and put her favorite song.

(A/N: Im not going to put the lyrics cuz im to lazy. And she does not sing well.)

Karin's song chose was "Girlfriend". "BOO's" Filled the room. Sakura was laughing!

"FINE, I PICK SAKURA TO SING!!!!!" Karin yelled.

Sakura stop laughing.

"Um, okay Sakura-san can you come up and sing for us?" Kurenai asked not sure who was Sakura.

"Tch, fine, do you have a guitar you can lend me?" Sakura said putting her iPod away.

"Um, ya here." Kurenai said taking out a guitar from the closet.

"Tch, okay this is a song I wrote its called "Brick By Boring Brick"." Sakura said sitting on a stool that was there.

Sakura started to play the guitar.

**She lives in a fairytale**

**Somewhere to far for us to find**

**Forgotten the taste and smell**

**Of a world that she's left behind**

**It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her**

**The angles were all wrong now**

**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

**Keep your feet on the ground**

**When your head's in the clouds**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba da**

**So one day, he found her crying**

**Coiled up on the dirty ground**

**Her prince finally came to save her**

**And the rest you can figure out**

**But it was a trick**

**And the clock struck twelve, well make sure**

**To build your house brick by boring brick**

**Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

**Keep your feet on the ground…**

**When your head's in the clouds…**

**Well go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll big a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Oh oh**

**Well build up a world of magic**

**Because your real life is tragic**

**Yeah you build a world of magic…**

**If it's not real**

**You can't hold it in your hands**

**You can't feel it with your heart**

**And I won't believe it**

**But if it's true**

**You can see it with your eyes**

**Oh, even in the dark**

**And that's where I want to be, yeah!**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Go get your shovel**

**And we'll dig a deep hole**

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba da**

**Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba da**

**[3x]**

**Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba da**

**Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba da da**

And Sakura strummed the last cored.

She looked up to see…

And wait until next time to see what happened!!!

Songs: "What I've Done" By Linkin Park, "Brick By Boring Brick" By: Paramore

TTFN

Ta Ta For Now!!!


	4. Wow

What's up ppl of FanFictoin!?!? Lol well here's the um… 4th chapter of "Old Friends New Ties"!!!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it's characters, or the Bands/Songs in this story. But I do own Marco and Max.

Sakura looked up to see, the class asleep.

"_What the hell???" _Sakura thought standing up from the stool.

"Wow Sakura-san, that was amazing!" Kurenai said putting back the guitar into the closet.

"Thanks."

"Sakura were having a Contest to see who's going to play at the Halloween Dance. Do you think you would like to try out?"

"I'll think about it." Sakura said going back to her place.

Sakura looked at here phone to see what time it was, to her surprise it already 10:09.

"_Wow, time went by fast."_ Sakura thought putting her things together so she could sleep.

"Nice, song Pinky." Sasuke said quietly.

"Uchiha, what the hell!? I thought you were asleep!" Sakura whispered.

"Hn, I was until your voice woke me up." Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up, Uchiha." Sakura said turning her back to him.

"Sure, Pinky."

Before she knew it she was already drifting to a calm slumber. But, unfortunately her dream was far from calm.

**Dream:**

**Sakura was with her father in her fathers car coming back from MnM world.**

"**That was the best** **birthday present ever daddy!!" Sakura squealed while looking in her goody bag.**

"**It was no problem Sakura-chan." her father said.**

"**Daddy?"**

**There was no answer.**

"**Daddy?"**

**Still no answer.**

"**Daddy!"**

"**Good bye Sakura-chan." Then there was a flash of white and the sound of metal crashing against each other. A cold chill her body. She started to shake, not because of the cold but, so she wouldn't cry. She would just shake. She was never the one to show fear, or weakness, so the only way she could hold back her tear was that her body would start to shake uncontrollably. Then she felt something warm engulf her. She liked the warmness.**

**End Dream.**

Sakura sat up with a jolt.

Her breathing was fast and uneven. She looked at the clock on the wall it read, 6:30 am.

"Damn it's early."

Then she noticed something that wasn't there when she fell asleep. A blanket.

She looked to her side, Hinata still had hers, she looked to her other side. It was Uchiha, and to her surprise he didn't have a blanket.

"U-Uchiha?" Sakura said quietly.

**Flash back: Last night.**

**It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and Sasuke woke up to sounds coming from the person next to him.**

**He turned to see Sakura shaking.**

"**Pinky?…" Sasuke thought.**

**He removed his blanket and put it on Sakura. And to his relief she stopped shaking.**

"**I wonder what she's dreaming about, that would make her shake like that."**

**End Flash Back.**

"CLASS WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his lungs**.**

People woke up hitting each other, people yelling. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Okay class the storm is over, so your going to start the school day early so you can get home early."

Groans filled the room.

"Quiet!!! Okay so for my class time you guys will clean up and put the desks back together." Kakashi said looking at his orange book.

.:Time Skip Lunch:.

"FINALLY!" Naruto yelled getting his Ramen, he was addicted to that stuff.

"Naruto-kun calm down or you'll choke!" Hinata said trying to make him eat slower.

Sakura looked at them, they would make such a cute couple if they would get it through there thick heads that they both like each other! She had gotten a slice of pizza, fries, a banana, and her chocolate milk.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!' Naruto yelled waving his hands, "Come sit with us!"

Sakura walked over to the table where Naruto was sitting. Then she had the weird feeling that she was being watched. Unfortunately she was right. A bleach blond with sea blue eyes, who was holding on to Sasuke's arm, was giving her the stink eye.

"Um, thanks for the invite but, it seems like I'm not welcomed here." Sakura said.

Sasuke, who is sitting with Naruto and his other friends, looked around and found that Ino was giving her the stink eye.

"Hn, just sit down Pinky…" Sasuke said eating a bit of his tomato.

"I'll just sit somewhere else, I wouldn't want to intrude.." Sakura said walking away trying to find an empty table.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said getting up from his seat.

"Heh, she doesn't belong here." Ino said drinking water.

"SHUT UP INO!" Naruto yelled/said.

"Calm down Dobe, I'll sit with her." Sasuke said getting away from Ino and ,getting up from his seat, walking to Sakura.

"Teme.."

*~With Sakura~*

"_Tch, maybe moving to Konoha was a bad thing to do."_ Sakura thought putting her head on the table.

"Your not going to eat Pinky?" a deep voice asked.

Sakura looked up to find Sasuke sitting in the seat across from her.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Just came to give you some company."

"Well shouldn't you be with the Barbie doll?" Sakura said

"Ino? Tch, she's just a fan girl."

"Oh, you have fan girls?" Sakura said in a 'surprised' voice.

"Ya cant you tell." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No I can't." Sakura said smiling.

*~With Naruto~*

"_Sakuras actually smiling! That's the first time I've seen her smile since the accident. Maybe you're the person to get her out of her shell Teme." _Naruto thought looking at the duo.

I is going to end it there!

TTFN

TA TA FOR NOW!

Twilight FireWolf


	5. Oh no

Okay sorry for the LONG wait, to much school and tutoring. Anyways here is the 5th chapter of "Old Friends, New Ties" Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto its characters, nor do I own the songs/bands in this story. But I do own Marco and Max.

*~Time Skip After School~*

"Do you guys want to go to the mall?" Hinata asked going to Naruto's car.

Sakura ignored the question, she knew her 'parents' would be mad if she didn't go home.

"Hey Sakura do you want to go to the mall with us?" Hinata asked.

"No thank you, imma go home." Sakura said getting her skateboard from Naruto's car.

"Well let me give you a ride home." Naruto offered.

"No, its okay I'll just ride my board." Sakura said. Before Sakura could even move from her spot a black 2009 ford avenger, stopped in front of her.

"_What the hell?"_

"I'll give you a ride home Pinky." Sasuke said from inside the car.

"No."

"Come on Sakura, I couldn't live with my self if something happened to you." Naruto said with his innocent eyes.

"Aw, fine." Sakura said going to the passenger side.

"Teme, make sure she gets home safely." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Don't worry Dobe." Sasuke said driving off.

~With Sasuke & Sakura~

"So um, where do you live?"

"1013 Lemon Blossom Street…" Sakura simply said.

"All the way over there?"

"Ya. Got a problem with that?"

"Hn, No."

"Good."

The car rides was silent, no one said a word. The sound of the wind blowing was all you could hear in the deafening silence. The colors of the sunset filled the sky, scarlet, orange, red, all mixed to create a beautiful sun set. The bright colors, slowly mixed into the night sky. Slowly becoming, violets, blues, purples. This whole time Sakura was drawing. She couldn't stop. Sasuke would get quick peeks of the drawing. He was in awe the way she could blend in all the colors. Once the colors faded into a deep violet, she stopped. She finished it off with her signature in the bottom right corner. S.H. with a little paw print. She had wanted to draw a sunset for a while, but she never could. Until now that was.

"We're here Pinky." Sasuke said stopping in front of her house.

The house looked empty, the lights were off. No sound came from with in the house.

"Thanks for the ride." Sakura said getting off the car.

"Hey Pinky."

"What's up?"

"Um, here's my number, just incase something happens." Sasuke said giving Sakura a paper with his number.

"Thanks, here's mine." Sakura said giving Sasuke her number.

"Bye, Pinky."

"See ya, Uchiha."

Sakura took out her house keys and opened the door, no one was there. Sakura looked around and didn't find any trace of her 'parents'. She walked into the kitchen and there was a note on the table.

**Dear Sakura,**

**Me and your father have gone to Las Vegas for a few months. Make sure you don't ruin any of the furniture.!**

**Love, Mom.**

"_Real nice…"_

Sakura looked in the refrigerator, nothing.

"Damn, looks like I'm going shopping." Sakura said to herself, she grabbed her board and road to the nearest super market. Outside the super market was a familiar car.

"_Uchiha?" _Sakura thought.

Sakura waked in the front doors of the establishment, to find Uchiha, looking at tomatoes.

"_Hehe,.."_

"OMG IS THAT THE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura yelled in the fan girliest voice she could make.

"Holy, fucking CRAP!" Sasuke yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You should have seen the look on your face Uchiha!" Sakura said laughing on the floor.

"Hn, that wasn't funny Pinky…" Sasuke said trying to reassemble his smashed ego.

"It was for me, anyways what are you doing here?" Sakura said getting some tomatoes.

"My mom called and said for me to get some stuff for the house." Sasuke said getting more tomatoes. "Why are you here Pinky?"

"The 'rents left and left me with no food." Sakura said trying to get some cereal from the top shelf.

Seeing that Sakura could not reach the box Sasuke gave her the cereal box.

"Thanks Uchiha." Sakura said. Then there was an eerie silence. There was no sound, no shoes hitting the ground, there was no sound coming from the cash registers.

"I don't like this." Sakura said getting ready for anything that could happen.

The sound of glass hitting the floor echoed through out the store. Then a gun shot. Both Sasuke and Sakura got down on the ground.

"Shit…" Sakura silently cursed, "Uchiha we have to get out of here, and now."

"No, shit Pinky."

"There is no other exit only the front door. Come on." Sakura said crawling to the front door.

The door was blocked, one gunman covered the door, and another was walking around trying to round up the people in the store.

"Here's the plan. I'll make a distraction, and you run out the door and look for help." Sakura said looking seriously at Sasuke.

"What are you crazy?" Sasuke said look at Sakura as if she was crazy.

"Can you come up with another plan?" Sakura said almost yelling at Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted.

"Exactly." Sakura said looking around. "Okay on three you run,"

"One"

Both of their hearts started to race.

"Two"

Their hearts were going to explode due to the adrenalin rush.

"THREE!"

Their hearts skipped a beat, and they took off running…

Gun shots could be heard.

*~Sasuke's POV~*

I took off running, Pinky was throwing chips and candies at the gun man. They started shooting.

"AH!"

'_Pinky!'_

I stopped a few feet before the front door. I turned to see Sakura on the floor holding her arm, and the blood slowly dripped out of the wound.

"Pinky!"

Silence…

And I will end this chapter here! LOL. Tell me what you think of it. I might update later on today. IDK but maybe. See Ya!

Love and Pokemon,

TwilightFireWolf


	6. Shoot!

Sorry it took a while to upload I was really busy. Here's the 6th chapter to "Old Friends, New Ties"

*~Sakura's POV~*

"_PINKY!"_

'_Uh,.. Uchiha.?'_

My arm was stinging. It hurt and bad.

Then someone got a hold of my hair.

"Ow what the hell?" I yelled.

"Ha stupid girl." This guy in a mask said.

I looked around to see if Uchiha was still in the store, he was. He was on the ground with a chick holding him down with her foot.

"Uchiha!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Ha, he wont hear you, my partner knocked him out." The masked guy said. The guy started to hit me with the gun, I guess he didn't want to shoot me, yet. I could feel blood come out of my mouth. I could feel the bruises starting to appear on my face.

The chick that was holding Uchiha down slowly bent down and was going to kiss him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled, the guy pulled my hair harder.

"Oh, I see we have a couple, oh sweet." The chick said.

"No we are not! He is my friend! And leave him alone!" I yelled taking out a pocket knife I had in my pocket.

"Ha that wont work on me."

"Who said it was for you.?"

"WHAT!"

I took the knife and I cut my hair where the dudes hand was. He fell back, they both looked shocked.

Before the guy could get up I kicked him in the head knocking him out, and I threw the knife to the chick.

Out of fear the chick lifted her foot from Uchiha and fell back.

I ran over to Uchiha trying to wake him.

*~Sasuke's POV~*

'_Uh… what the hell? Why does my head hurt? Wait I hear a voice…'_

"_Uchiha! Uchiha wake up!"_

'_Pinky?'_

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bit of pink invade my vision.

"Uh, Pinky?" I asked getting up from the floor.

"God Uchiha! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Pinky said hugging me.

"Hn, fine." I said getting a good look at her, she lost most of her pink hair. "Wait what happened to you?"

My vision cleared even more I could see the blood coming out of her mouth and the bruises starting to appear on her face. Her hair was now just above her shoulders.

*~Normal POV~*

Sasuke kept on asking questions, he didn't notice the chick was getting up and was going to hit Sasuke up side the head.

"Get down!" Sakura yelled punching the chick in the gut.

But something went wrong she felt her whole arm go numb. Then she noticed the that there was a small wound in her upper arm. Sakura fell to the ground from the pain.

"_Damn it." _Sakura thought clutching her arm.

She turned to see the guy, she had knocked out, pointing the gun at her. He was about to pull the trigger, when Sasuke came out of no where and punched him in the jaw knocking him out again.

"Nice one Uchiha." Sakura said still holding her upper arm.

"Hn, thanks." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his lips.

Thankfully Sakura could hear the sirens and see the flashing red lights, she was about to stand up when everything went black.

*~ Sakura's POV~*

'_Damn, where am I?'_

"_Come on Sakura-chan wake up!"_

'_Naruto?'_

"_Sakura, please wake up."_

'_Hinata?'_

"_Come on Pinky I know your stronger then this wake up!"_

'_Uchiha?'_

I used all the force in my body to open my eyes to find blobs of yellow indigo and navy blue above me.

"Huh, where am I?" I asked sitting up.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled pulling me into a bear hug.

"Naruto-kun let me go I can't breath." I said trying to pry him off.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your at Leaf Hospital…" Uchiha said sitting down on a chair that was there.

"Ya, Sakura-chan, you've been here for a few days now." Naruto explained.

"What? What day is it?" I practically yelled.

"Its Saturday, Sakura." Hinata said in her calm voice.

"So, I've been here for 4 days?"

"Just about."

"Wow, was it that bad?" I asked looking at the bandages.

"Ya it was, if it wasn't for Sasuke, you could have died Sakura." Hinata said sitting down on a chair next to the bed.

I looked at Uchiha, he was looking down at the ground, like he was embarrassed. Then I could hear a phone ring. It was Naruto's he was the only one with the Gummy Bear song.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Naruto said going outside.

There was an awkward silence as soon as Naruto left the room.

A few mins later Naruto came back into the room.

"Hey, sorry but I got to go. Come on Hinata I'll give you a ride home." Naruto said giving me a hug.

"O-Okay, bye Sakura see you Monday." Hinata said leaving the room.

"Bye."

Again with the silence!

"Um, how about you Sasuke, how you holding up?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Okay, have you been here the whole time Uchiha?"

"Yes…"

"What? Why you should have been at school! You shouldn't ha-" I was yelling at him when he cut me off.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Pinky!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"Oh, um Thank You."

"Hn, its no problem."

"So is it true what Hinata said?"

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"That if wasn't for you I could have died?"

**Normal POV-Flashback:**

**Sakura was about to stand up when she blacked out. Sasuke ran to catch her before she hit the ground. Sasuke sat against one of the cash registers, and Sakura leaning against him. He could hear the sirens in the distance, but Sakura was losing a lot of blood already. Sasuke had no choice but to rip off his shirt and tie it around her arm…**

**End Flashback.**

Before Sasuke could reacted a pillow made contact with his head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled.

"You pervert! Why did you have to take off your shirt?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

Lol imma end it there!

Love and Pokemon,

TwilightFireWolf =)


	7. Tennis

VERY LATE UPLOAD sorry since school started I havent had time to do anything. This year tennis practice is Monday-Friday from 5-7:30, then homework every effing day! Dx ahhhh anyways here is the long awaited 7th chapter of "Old Friends, New Ties"

Sakura had been released from the hospital Sunday morning. Naruto had picked her up and took her to his house so he could see her aunt, uncle and 6 year old cousin. Ram, Naruto's little brother looks just like Naruto when he was a little kid, the sun kissed hair, ocean blue eyes. The only difference was Ram didn't have the whiskers Naruto had. Naruto wasn't born with them, when he was a baby he was attacked by a fox and the scares stayed, they got darker with time they also grew with him. Sakura found out that Ram was having a birthday party in a few months.

"Cousin Sakura, your invited to my birthday party!" Ram yelled. He's just like his older brother.

"Wow, a birthday party! What's the party about? How old are you gonna be?" Sakura asked kneeling down so they could see eye to eye.

"It's gonna be a 'Pokemon Party'! And im going to be…" Ram said while holding up six fingers.

"Wow six years old! Pokemon? That show is awesome I still watch it."

"Really COOL! Oh and you better bring me a present!" Ram said crossing his arms.

"Hahaha don't worry I'll bring you a present. Wait what are your top five Pokemon?"

"Hm… Pikachu, Umbreon, Charzard, Lugia, and ummm oh Shaymin Sky Form!"

"Nice chooses, well I got to go see ya later alligator."

"Bye, Saku!"

_Monday At School_

"Good morning class, and it's nice of you to join us Ms. Haruno." Kakashi said walking into the class.

"It's good to be back Kakashi." Sakura said.

"Okay students, we go the news today that the school met the state standers last year, but just barely…"

"Hey, Uchiha what is Kakashi talking about?" Sakura quietly asked.

"That's right you don't know. Well Konoha High is at risk of becoming a state school. Which means no sports, no after school programs. There are 5 stages, right now we're in stage five which is worst. We have to meet the state standers two years in a row, so the school can be normal again. Apparently since we met the state standards last year we have to pass this year, if not the are going to make Konoha High School a state school." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, but wait if Konoha High is such a rich school why is it in stage 5?" Sakura asked.

"Most of the kids here really don't care about grades."

"Wow spoiled rich bitches."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Sakura's reaction. "Yea, exactly."

*~ After School Sakura's Locker~*

"Hey Sakura-chan, you wanna go hang out at Teme's house?" Naruto yelled in Sakura's ear.

"Dobe! I didn't agree to that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Thanks for the offer Naruto-kun, but…" Sakura said taking out her tennis bag, "I've got tennis try-outs today."

"Really! Well I'll stay with you so I can cheer you on!" Naruto yelled.

"Hehe, I guess if you want. I gotta go change for the try outs. Um wait for me out side the rest room because I have no idea where the courts are?" Sakura said walking into the rest rooms.

"SURE!"

*~With Naruto and Sasuke~*

"Heh Teme you gonna go watch Sakura-Chan try out?" Naruto said leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Tch, I have nothing else to do Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sure."

"Hey, Dobe is Pinky even good at tennis?"

"Oh yea she is! Last year her school was a state Champ. And they are the only school in the city of Sand that doesn't have tennis courts."(A/N: My school is the only high school in my town that doesn't have tennis courts and were ranked 5 out of 10. So were doing pretty good for a school without courts.(: ) Naruto explained.

"That still didn't answer my question." Sasuke said rudely.

"Yes she is. She is the whole reason they won state. She was the Caption of the team. Which is funny 'cause she didn't like the team, and the team didn't like her. The coach was the one who chose her. 'cause he said Sakura had the leader ship to lead the team to state. They even beat our school."

"Hn."

Sakura walked out of the rest room wearing a black "Escape The Fate" t-shirt, and black basketball shorts, with her white and red "Nike"s. She had her hair in a pony tail, she also wore a red cap that read "Marines".

"Wow, Pinky."

"What Uchiha?" Sakura said following Naruto to the courts.

"You never see tennis girls wearing stuff like that."

"Why? What do they wear?" Sakura asked when they stopped at the courts.

"Well…" Sasuke said pointing to the girls on the team.

Sakura turned to find all the girls wearing short skirts and tight pinky under armor.

"Eh, this is better then what some of the sluts on my old team use to wear."

"Hey Sakura!" Someone yelled.

"Hey, Marco! Have the try outs started yet?"

"Yea just about, wanna go meet the coach?"

"Um sure. Hey Marco, my cousin and his friend wanna stay and watch the try-outs. If they do anything stupid I'll take full blame."

"Yea sure they can stay." Marco said in a weird voice.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, Uchiha go sit at the benches, and don't do anything stupid!" Sakura said walking with Marco.

"Okay Sakura-chan!"

"Hn"

"Coach Anko, Coach Gai, this is Sakura Haruno. She transferred from Suna a few days a go, and she wants to join our tennis team." Marco said introducing Sakura To the coaches.

"Sakura Haruno?" Coach Anko asked.

"Yes coach."

"State Singles and Mixed Doubles champ?" Gai asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hn. Well tryouts are about to start leave your stuff on the table and get on the courts in the back. Were gonna see if you have the stamina to keep up with the rest of the team." Coach Anko said well yelled.

"Yes coach Anko." Sakura said walking to the courts in the back.

The courts are set up like this, two courts on the left, an open space, this place is really used for people and the players to wait for there matches to start. Another two on the right, then five courts in the back.

"Alright maggots since we really don't have a lot of people trying out this year we're gonna do the drills we do during the summer!" Anko yelled from the other side of the 5 courts.

Everyone had lined up against the fence, Sakura look across the line to find that there were a lot of freshmen, sophomores, juniors, but only about 5 seniors 3 guys and 2 girls.

"_Wow, Marco wasn't kidding when he said they were low on seniors this year."_ Sakura thought.

"Okay run all the way across the courts and back the last two have to get out and wait for the practice to start, and if todays your try out you leave, you didn't make the team!" Ank yelled.

"Okay. RUN!" Anko yelled.

*~Sakura POV~*

We started to run across and back. I was the second one to finish, Marco was the first one to finish. Two freshmen were the last ones, they were here since the summer so they would have to wait until we started hitting to come back in.

"Once more!" Some of the freshmen and sophomores groaned.

"RUN!"

We ran again, still the second to finish, this time a sophomore and a freshmen were the last to finish.

"Okay, now we're doing suicides!" Anko yelled. (A/N: Suicides are when you run to lets say the 5th line, then you run back to the fence then you run to the 4th, so on and so on.)

"Line Three! START!" This time Gai yelled.

We ran, damn it I hate these but they help you a lot!

Im still the second one to finish. Damn Marco your quick!

We were like that for about another thirty minutes.

The only ones left were me and Marco.

"Okay were done with try outs. Sakura looks like you made the team. Okay everyone go get your rackets were gonna start the practice!" Anko yelled.

Everyone went to go get there rackets. Uchiha and Naruto-kun are still on the bench.

"Damn, you guys still here?" Sakura asked getting her red and white Wilson racket, and getting a sip of water.

"Yea and dang Sakura-chan aren't you tired yet!" Naruto asked.

"Kinda, but I got to keep on going. And don't you football players do more stuff then this?" I asked looking at the both of them.

"Yea, true but this seems intense." Sasuke said.

"Heh, you people think that tennis is a girls sport." I said walking to the courts.

OKAY imma end it there. Gonna leave in a little bit.

TTFN!

TA TA FOR NOW!

TwilightFireWolf! 3


	8. Band

Hey its TwilightFireWolf here, I think imma update early-ish, I might take a bit im doing this and my Spanish II homework… Im a procrastinator so I wait until the last min to do everything! A habit that I gotta kill. Well anyways here is the 8th chapter of "New Friends, Old Ties" I think I gotta change the title. Any ideas..?

*~Time Skip Friday at Tennis Practice~*

"Okay maggots get over here!" Coach Anko yelled from the middle of the five courts.

"Yes Coach Anko?" The team asked.

"Everyone sit, you guys had an amazing practice. It was full of youth-fullness! Any ways our first game is against St. Angles High School. There are over 30 of you guys here and we only need about 15 or 16 of you guys." Coach Gai said taking out the permission forms from a bag.

"Okay, here are the permission forms for the guys: Marco Hitsugaya…" Continuing until he finished with the guys.

"And the girls will be Sakura Haruno playing the number one spot…" Anko said proudly.

The atmosphere suddenly went dark, well just around the girls. Anuki Shishi was in the number one spot, well before Sakura came into the picture. Now she was pissed. Anuki is now the number two female player on the team.

"Okay now that, that's done, see you guys on Monday!" Anko and Gai said at the same time leaving.

Sakura, went to get her racket bag and her backpack so she could leave when something covered her view of the sun.

"What do you want?" Sakura calmly said trying to put her stuff together so she could leave.

"I want to know WHY YOU TOOK MY SPOT ON THE TEAM!" Anuki yelled at Sakura.

Sakura stood up looking at her straight in the eye, saying "Talk to the coaches not me.." and she walked off the courts.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke walked into the courts to pick up Sakura when the ordeal happened.

"Hey Pink haired Bitch get back here!" Anuki said trying to grab her hair. Before she could even get near her, Sakura, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground.

Sasuke was the first to move from the both of them, but stopped when he saw Sakura grab the girl's arm.

"H-how did you do that?" she asked.

"Never mess with a girl who has a brother in the military. You should be lucky that I didn't break your arm in half…" Sakura said in a dark voice and walked off.

"Hey guys, can we go now?" Sakura said letting her hair fall to her shoulders, her bangs covered her eyes, as they would usually do. Even though Sakura has opened up a bit since she got here, she still has trouble showing emotions.

"Yea um, Teme is letting us stay over at his house, if you wanna go with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up and put one of her fake smiles and said "Sure, just let me go home and get something to change."

"Yea, Teme is gonna drive us, so he can make a quick stop at your house!" Naruto yelled.

*~Time Skip Te- um Sasuke's House~*

"Hey Uchiha I never knew you were in a band!" Sakura nearly yelled.

"Yea. Actually Dobe is in it to." Sasuke simply said.

"Really? Damn Naruto why didn't you tell me!" Sakura said grabbing a guitar from its stand and started to play it.

"Hey teme, we need a guitarist! Why don't we get Sakura-chan!" Naruto said sitting at his drum set.

"Tch, I guess she could be in the band." Sasuke calmly said grabbing his bass guitar.

"Yesh! Haha, wait whats the name of the band?" Sakura asked turning around.

"We don't have one.." Naruto said sadly.

"Hmmmm, what about 'Minute To The Moon'?" Sakura said after a long pause.

"That is SO COOL SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"It's alright." Sasuke simply said.

"Hey, there is a contest at school, the best band gets to perform at the Halloween dance. Why don't we enter it!" Naruto asked.

"I think it's a good idea." Both Sakura and Sasuke said.

"What kind of music do you guys feel comfortable playing?"

"Rock." They both said.

"Nice! Hey I have a song that I wrote a while back, and I've been wanting to play it." Sakura said getting a paper with some lyrics on it.

"Uchiha, you think you can do some of the scream-o parts?" Sakura asked setting up the stand with the paper on it.

"Sure." Sasuke said standing next to Sakura so he could get a better look at the lyrics.

Sakura started to play the guitar then quickly started to sing.

**Sakura**

_Sasuke_

_**Both**_

**Violent breathing**

_**Keeps the oxygen kissing torn up lungs**_

**My heart beating **_**but it won't keep me from saving everyone.**_

_Yet I still have_

**Messages to send to those I love.**

**Violent breathing, it won't keep me from saving everyone.**

Both Naruto and Sasuke quickly got into the hang of the song and started to play along. Sasuke went ahead and did the scream-o parts of the song.

**So we sing into the night.**

**And break all the silence.**

**With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.**

**Avenge their souls, and mend their souls.**

**We sing into the night.**

_**Feel your hear through my hands.**_

_I feel your loneliness __**I'm reaching out to you.**_

_**Give the beat just a chance**_

_To lift you up and out,_

_**Bring you above the ground.**_

_Feel my heart through my hands._

_I feel your loneliness I'm reaching out to you._

_Give the beat just a chance_

_To lift you up and out,_

_Bring you above…_

**So we sing into the night**

**And break all the silence.**

**With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.**

**Avenge their souls and mend their souls.**

**We sing into the night.**

Naruto stopped his drumming for a bit. Both Sasuke and Sakura continued to play but this time more softly. After a few seconds Naruto continued to play the drums, building up the song once again.

_I'll do what ever it takes _

_Whatever it takes to break the silence_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_What ever it takes __**to break the silence**_

_**Break the silence**_

**So we sing into the night**

**And break all the silence.**

**With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.**

_Avenge their souls and mend their souls_

_**We sing into the night!**_

Naruto stops his drumming. Again both Sasuke and Sakura continue to play. The song finally fades into the night.

"Wow Sakura-chan, that song is amazing! What's it called?" Naruto asked.

" 'Into The Night'" Sakura calmly said putting back the very expensive guitar.

Okay imma stop it here…

Ttfn TA TA FOR NOW!


	9. Minute To The Moon

Hey people of Fanfiction, its TwilightFireWolf, here with chapter 9 of "Old Friends New Ties"! Wait is there a band really called "Minute To The Moon" ?

Oh yea the song from the last chapter is "Into The Night" by: Eyes Set To Kill.

Declaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, I only own the Oc's and the name "Minute To The Moon" I think xD

*~ School Monday Morning/Sakura POV~*

"Attention bands here at Konoha High School, try outs for the Halloween Dance, it will take place today right after school! The judges will be Anko, Tobi, Itachi Uchiha," Cue fan girl scream and Sasuke's dark aura " and Gai. With both tennis coaches being judges there will be no practice today. Everyone is invited to watch the try outs." Tsunade said into the PA system.

It's second period, Math with both Naruto and Uchiha, I look at both at them, and they know what im thinking. I couldn't help but smile. We so have this…

*~Time skip 6th Music~*

"OKAY STUDENTS SINCE THERE IS A TRY OUT TO TODAY EVERYONE CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T BREAK ANYTHING." Tobi said.

I have Music with Uchiha, well I have every single class with him, and with Naruto, I only have him Math and Music.

"Uchiha, Naruto, come on we gotta pick a song to play at the try-outs." I said looking through my 'SONGS!' folder, I've written a lot of songs, mainly rock some country and soft rock, even some pop, but not a lot of those.

"Can I see those Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked trying to get my folder.

I gave him the folder, I didn't like any of my songs.

"Hey here's a song we can play.." Naruto said taking out a sheet from the folder.

I looked at it, 'Hero', was the song he took out. I wrote that song around the time my dad die and my 'mother' was dating the guy she's with now. I felt so alone, no one was there for me, no one cared. I still need a hero, and I still haven't found him yet.

"This is a pretty good song Pinky." Sasuke said taking a look at it.

"Thanks."

"Sakura-chan how does the song go?" Naruto asked giving the guitar to me.

I started to play, but I stopped after a few seconds, I couldn't handle this song. To many memories came with it. Pain, tears, and loneliness came with that song.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yea I'm okay, its just the song, it gets to me." I said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Sasuke didn't do anything, he just took the song from Naruto's hands and said "We're not doing this song." While putting it back into the folder trying to find another song to sing for the try outs.

"Uchiha…"

"How about this one?" Uchiha said taking out another song from the folder.

I look at it, this song really didn't have any memories for me. Actually every time I would play this song I would feel batter.

"One-X." I said looking at the song. "This is a solo Uchiha and I think you should sing it. When I would play it, it seemed wrong, so maybe if you sing it, it would sound better." I said giving the lyric sheet to him. "Naruto and myself can sing back up vocals."

"Hah I've never really heard Teme sing, all I hear is screaming from the scream-o songs he has on his I-touch!" Naruto yelled.

"Well this will be a first for the both of us." I said trying to remember how the song went. "Well it starts off with drums, slow not a fast tempo. Then I come in with the guitar, Sasuke starts to sing." I said trying to figure out how we were gonna come into the song.

"Hn." Uchiha grunted.

"Anyways, Naruto your drumming is gonna go kinda like this…" I said taking two pencils and slowly hitting them against the table. "Then…" I said putting down the pencils, and getting the guitar. " I start to play…"

*~Time Skip After School~*

"Uchiha I'll meet you and Naruto at the auditorium I gotta leave some stuff in my locker." I said walking off to my locker.

"Hm, sure. Don't be late Pinky." Uchiha said walking to the auditorium.

The school was silent, you could hear a pen drop from the other side of the school. Once I got to my locker it felt like if someone was there with me, and not in the guardian angel kind of way. I close my locker to find a guy who looks kinda like Uchiha, but this boy way paler then him.

"Hey Ugly, I heard your songs are some of the best." He said cornering me into my locker.

"So what if they are?"

"Imma need one of them to win the competition. So me and my band can play at the Halloween Dance." He said trying to get my Songs folder.

"How about fuck off…" I said walking off.

"No. How about you give me a song and no one gets hurt." He said grabbing my neck and holding me up onto the lockers.

I was starting to lose my breath, I couldn't breath. Everything started to get fuzzy, the next thing I knew, I was on the floor my phone is ringing.

I get the phone and answer it.

"Uh, hello?" I asked trying to stand back up and gather my things.

"Sakura-chan where are you the try outs have already started were on in four minutes!" Naruto yelled into the phone.

"I-im on my way." I said running down the empty halls toward the auditorium.

I run into the auditorium, going past bands, and solos.

"Sakura- chan there you are! Where were you?" Naruto yelled.

"I ran into a problem." I said getting the guitar Uchiha provided me with.

"What problem?" Naruto asked.

"The next band that will be playing is…" Tsunade said opening the envelop, "'Hellhounds'! and they will be playing the song 'Hero' written by the lead singer of the band Sai!" Tsunade said getting off stage.

"He was the problem…" I said glaring at the guy who I confronted in the hallway.

"Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the song _I_ wrote." Sai said looking at me.

They started to play the song that would bring back bad memories, every time I would play it.

"Sakura-chan isn't that your song?" Naruto asked me looking at Sai with a glare that would put her own to shame.

"Yea it is…" I said looking down at the guitar in shame.

Before I knew it they were done with the song.

"That was an amazing song! Anyways the next group that will be playing is 'Minute To The Moon'! They will be singing the song 'One-X' written by their guitarist, and vocalist, Sakura Haruno!"

"Come on guys lets beat there asses to the ground." I said darkly going up onto the stage.

Naruto went to the drum set and began to play softly. I softly started to play the guitar

**Sasuke**

_(back up vocals)_

**Do you think about**

**Everything you've been through**

**You never thought you'd be so depressed**

**Are you wondering**

**If its life or death**

**Do you think that there's no one like you**

**We are**

**We are**

**We are**

**We are the ones'**

**We get knocked down**

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

**We are one**

**We are the ones**

**We get knocked down**

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

**We are the one**

It seemed as if Uchiha was really getting into the song…

**The life I think about**

**Is so much better than this**

**I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess**

**I'm sick of wondering**

**Is it life or death**

**I need to figure out who's behind you**

**We are**

**We are**

**We are**

**We are the ones**

**We get knocked down**

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

**We are one**

**We are the ones**

**We get knocked down**

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

**We are one**

**The life I think about**

**Is so much better than this**

**I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess**

**I'm sick of wondering**

**Is it life or death?**

**We are the ones**

**We get knocked down**

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

**We are one**

**We are the ones**

**We get knocked down**

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

**We are the on**

**We stand above the crowd**

**We stand above the crowd**

**We stand above the crowd **_(Crowd)_

_(We stand) _**We stand above the crowd**

**We stand above the crowd **_(We stand)_

**We stand above the crowd**

_(We are the ones) _**We stand above the crowd**

_(We get knocked down get back up) _**We stand above the crowd**

_(We are the ones) _**We stand above the crowd**

_(We get knocked down get back up) _**We stand above the crowd**

**We stand above the crowd**

**We stand above the crowd**

**We stand above the crowd!**

Uchiha finally let go of the mic after he was clutching it like if his life depended on it. It was as if everything was moving in slow-mo. The crowd was going crazy! We had won this contest…

"So the winners are…"

CLIFFY :D lol The songs used:

One-X: Three days Grace

And referred

Hero: Skillet

TTFN~TA TA FOR NOW


	10. It's a TIE?

Hello guys, TwilightFireWolf here well here's the 10th chapter! (:

"The winners are, well it looks like we have a tie!" Tsunade said into the mic.

"WHAT!" The whole student body yelled.

"Yes there is a tie, between 'HellHounds' and 'Minute To The Moon'!"

"I say we have them perform another song, and this time the girls should sing, since the other song didn't really require them…" Itachi said standing up from his seat.

The crowed agreed.

"Pick a song out of this hat and that will be the song you'll perform." Itachi said walking up onto the stage.

Karin, yes the very same Karin that hates Sakura, and wants Sasuke for herself, from HellHound came up and picked a song out of the hat, and she gave it to Itachi.

"Looks like you'll be singing "Fun House" By: Pink. And Sakura your chose will be…" Itachi said handing me the hat. I reached in and grabbed a piece of paper. I didn't look at it, I gave it to him… "Looks like you'll be singing "Misery Business" By: Paramore."

Hm, Jackpot.

"So who will go first?" Itachi asked.

"Let Hellhounds go first…" I said walking off the stage.

"Hellhounds, your up first. Oh and perform as if you were at a real concert." Itachi said walking back to his seat.

The up-beat song started.

"Sakura, it's up to you now!" Naruto said getting pumped up.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Hey, Pinky." Uchiha said sitting next to me.

"Hm?"

"Hn, good luck. I know you can do it…" Was all Uchiha said walking up onto the stage. Hellhounds had just finished the song, now its our turn.

Come on Sakura you can do this. The last performance I had my hair up, but it felt like if I should have my hair down. My hair was straight and in layers, so it looked kinda like Hayley Williams hair. I looked at Uchiha giving him the signal to start the song before I got on stage. He looked back at Naruto giving him the signal to start the song. Naruto started… Before I could get on stage someone held me back. I turned to see who it was, it was the red headed slut Karin, it looked like she had something to say.

"Hey, Pink haired slut, Sasuke-kun is mine and mine alone. You better be careful…" With that she walked away going to her band. I ran up onto the stage. I couldn't help but feel pumped up and uncomfortable, I mean come on this is my favorite Band and from what Karin said! So I was going to put every last ounce of my energy into this performance and hope nothing goes bad.

**Sakura**

**I'm in the business of misery**

**Let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hour glass**

**That's ticking like a clock**

I was walking back and forth on the stage. When the lines 'Ticking like a clock' I jumped into the air. Trying to give the performance a new kick..

**It's a matter of time**

**Before we all run out**

**When I thought he was mine**

**She caught him by the mouth**

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I cant lie**

**He was the only one for me**

Damn, even Uchiha got into the performance.

**Two weeks and we caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me**

**But I wear the biggest smile**

With that line I looked at Karin and gave her a big smile. I heard Uchiha chuckle at the scene.

**Whoaaa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

'**Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

**Second chances they don't ever matter**

**People never change**

**Once a whore, you're nothing more**

**Im sorry, that'll never change**

**And about forgiveness **

**We're both supposed to have exchanged**

**I'm sorry honey but im passing up**

**Now look this way**

**Well there's a million other girls**

**Who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible **

**To get to who**

**They want what they like**

**It's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag **

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**

**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

'**Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**And not one of them involving you**

**Just watched my wildest dreams come tue**

**Not one of them involving**

I stopped singing, both Naruto and Uchiha continued to play. I moved back so Uchiha could take the stage. I clapped to the beat of Naruto's drums. Once Uchiha stepped back to his original place I went back to the front to continue singing.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you know**

I climbed up onto one of the speakers.

**But God, does it feel so good **

'**Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

'**Cause God, it just feels so**

**It just feels so good!**

I jumped off the speaker, at the end of the song. We all stopped panting, we really put everything into this performance. The crowd was going crazy!

"Looks like we have a winner. Minute to The Moon congratulations you guys won." Tsunade said into the mic.

Even though we were all tired we, well Naruto and I, jumped up and down in glee. We had won, and no one would take it away from us.


End file.
